A. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns methods for detecting Francisella bacteria and methods for detecting and treating Francisella bacterial infections.
B. Background of the Invention
Francisella tularensis is an intracellular Gram negative bacterium that can cause pneumonic tularemia in humans (Ellis et al., 2002; Tarnvik, 1989). F. tularensis subsp. tularensis is classified as one of the most infectious pathogenic bacteria because inhalation with only a few organisms will cause disease and significant mortality (Saslaw et al., 1961). F. tularensis also is considered a potential biological weapon and has been developed as a germ warfare agent by several government programs (Christopher et al., 1997; Dennis et al., 2001; Harris, 1992). Humans infected by F. tularensis usually acquire the disease by contact with infected animals, vectors (ticks), exposure to contaminated food and water, or aerosol exposure (Feldman et al., 2001; Tarnvik, 1989).
In experimental animals, F. tularensis disseminates and rapidly replicates in systemic organs after pulmonary challenge, leading to host death (Sjostedt, 2003; Conlan et al., 2003; Fortier et al., 1991). The rapid translocation and multiplication of Francisella, coupled with the need for early immune recognition (Katz et al., 2006; Malik et al., 2006), may suggest the involvement of bacterial virulence mechanisms that play a role in bacterial spread. However, to date few Francisella virulence factors have been identified. Given the rapid spread of F. tularensis following infection and the high mortality rate from such infections new methods for treating and rapidly identifying Francisella infections are in great need. The present invention answers this long sought need in the art by providing new methods for detecting Francisella bacteria and treating Francisella infection.